


A downward spiral of a family

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, FACE Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Cheating, No Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Here take it. It's a story idea ice had for a long time. Basically told from Jetts point of view as he watches his family spiral downward from the age of ten till hes sixteen. It has a happy ending but there is mentions of opium addiction with Nyo China and England not being very faithful to his wife nyo France. Human names are used this is a human au
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A downward spiral of a family

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this

Jett could always tell his parents really weren't on the best of terms. But It really started to simmer when his older brothers Alfred and Matthew and half sister Mechelle moved away the first chance they got to college, Alfred going to Duke in the states and Matthew going to Oxford. And Mechelle going to work af done national park on an island far away. Jett was ten at the time. 

Another thing that happened when he was ten was his father brought home a little baby boy that he named Leon. That's when Tension started, Jett couldn't understand why Francine was always angry whenever Arthur told her he was going to visit his friend Chug-yan. Weren't people supposed to visit friends in hispitals?. 

He never understood why his mother Francine was always so iffy when he asked about when he was born. It wasnt till he was twelve that he found out Francine wasnt his biological mother and that Arthur brought him home from the hospital, completely set that he wasnt going with his opium addicted biological mother Chun-yan Wang. The mother of his little brother Leon. 

When he was thirteen, his dad changed. His mother and father would be screaming at eachother whenever he got home. His older brother William (NZ)tried to keep him away from the fighting by taking him to places with his friends. But Matthew came home around the time and took custody of William, telling Jett that Alfred would be coming for him soon. But he never came. Of course Jett saw Matthew, William and Alfred at Christmas but Alfred and Matthew never brought up him leaving. 

Jett spent his days watching his little brother Leon, making sure he was taken care of and away from the fighting whenever he could. His father who was usually drunk couldn't understand why Jetts grades were slipping. One day during a heated argument with his father Jett admitted to being stressed at home. Not feeling safe. Arthur told him he just wasnt trying hard enough and that he would grow up to be a stupid braindead stoner like his uncle Allister. 

About a year after his father started referring to him as "The stoner" or "That Lazy one" he found Francine crying in the bathroom. He couldn't get her to tell him what was wrong untill he walked inside and saw her holding a light pink plastic stick with two lines. 

Jett remembered exactly what she told him that day. Those words were engrained into his skull. "I will be stuck in this hell till the day I die wont I?". That is when Jett made a deal with her. If she helped him get out of the house by the age of 16 he would take the child and Leon so her and Arthur could get a divorce. He didn't want anyone to have to live like that any longer. So she agreed and that is what brings us to now.   
______  
"Happy birthday to you" the song ended and a slice if Cheesecake was set infront of Jett. He quickly blew out the candles and Leon was quick to peek his head up from his seat and ask "What did you wish for?". Jett smiled widely "Its a secret" he winked. Jett shivered when he felt his father put a hand on his back "Sixteen years old my boy, thats old enough to leave the best eh? Why dont we celebrate with some gin?". "Uh...no thanks pa". 

Jett passed out cake to his brothers, giving Leon a handful of napkins and putting the two year old Peter into his high chair. He was excited for this day but, terrified. He was going to leave home into the apartment his mother had already swy up for him. And he was bringing his brothers. His dad just had to sign the papers. 

Francine gave Hett a kiss on the cheek and left the room, returning moments later with a handful of papers. She hesitantly walked to her husband and handed him a pen. Arthur frowned deeply "What is this Francine?" He asked. Jett stepped foward "Dad I'm moving out, I want to take Leon and Peter with me so you and mum can divorce and end this hell for all of us". Arthur was stunned to say the least. "I was joking about leaving the nest Jett-" Jett grabbed his hand "Please sign the papers and we never have to speak of this again, you and mum can separate and be happy-" Jett was cut off by his father ripping his hand away. 

"We are happy! We are the happiest fucking family to ever live dammit! Isnt that right Francine?!" He whipped around. Francine stood in fear "I ASKED IF I WAS RIGHT FRANC-" Francine started crying "We are not happy Arthur, Please just let us leave hell behind us" she sobbed. 

Leon knew the drill. He quickly picked Peter out of his high chair and headed for the stairs. Jett turned around and whispered to him. "Leon I want you to grab all the clothes you can and put it in your backpack okay? Get Peter's diapers and clothes to and wait in your room" Hett told him in a low voice. Leon nodded and quickly hurried upstairs, not understanding why but if Jett told him to then he'd do it. 

"Dad, sign the papers" Jett told him after a moment of silence. Arthur sighed in defeat and with shaky hands he signed his name down on the paperwork and handed it to Jett. "Congratulations you are now the guardian of a child and an infant, good luck" Anher seeped from Arthur's voice. 

Jett gave him a hug which Arthur wasnt expecting "I'll make you two proud just you wait and see". And with that he walked up the staircase and into Leon's bedroom. Leon was sitting on the bed comforting the crying Peter who wanted a binky. Jett scooped up the crying baby and rocked him "Now now Peter everything's going to be okay"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked the story! And if you want a sequel I might make one


End file.
